Puppy Cute John
by ma5dz
Summary: I was on Omegle and this is how the story came about. Its a Johnlock story. Review would be nice since its my first story to be posted.


Hey everyone this is my first upload. So excited.

So i was on omegle and i started this conversation and it went to a full on story.

This is a one shot and I have to give credit to Lovisa. Go follow her on tumblr its raggedymanwithabgbluebox.

So hope you enjoy it.

* * *

John I'm bored. SH

And? JW

Help cure my boredom. SH

Cinnamon. JW

Cinnamon? SH

Yes, eat something with cinnamon. JW

Alright, when are you getting back? SH

I'm in the cab now. JW

Ok if I'm asleep when you get back ignore the bodies on the floor. SH

What?! JW

Experiments John. SH

I can tolerate body parts in the fridge, but bodies on the floor is too much, where the fuck did you get them? JW

The morgue. Where else can I? SH

Molly gave you bloody bodies? Sherlock that's... You have to give them back! JW

Why? I'm experimenting with them. SH

They're bodies! What are you doing anyway? JW

Experiments. Of you really want them gone I'll go take them back. SH

Yes, thank you! I'm outside now. JW

John presses send and walks up the stairs, preparing himself for what might be laying on the floor in the small flat.

Sherlock lays on the couch like nothing has happened.

"Hi love!" John calls out and walks to the kitchen, ignoring the two bodies laying in front of his flatmate. "So what have you been doing today then Sherlock?"

"Hey I told you Experiments." Sherlock replies. He turns to look at John.

John raises an eyebrow at him. "What kind of experiments?" Sherlock's in a bad mood, he can tell that much, but it's hard to tell why. "No cases then I take it?" he asks when Sherlock doesn't answer.

"No cases. AndI have called Molly to take the bodies." Sherlock replied grumpily.

"No... Sherlock, you didn't have to do that..." John sighs and walks up to him. Leaning forward and pressing his lips to Sherlock's. "I'm sorry, I just had a bad day, okay?"

"No John look I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought the bodies home ok. Look I just got really bored with no cases. What happened to you today to be such a bad day?" Sherlock replies pulling John to lay down on top of him.

John sighs and sits down on the floor, next to Sherlock's head. "Don't worry about it." He smiles. "We... Lost a patient today, and it was my fault..." He looks away, not knowing how Sherlock will react to that.

"What happened?" Sherlock asked him calmly, as he runs his hand through Johns hair.

"It was a child, he had cancer and... Well, we were operating on him and I made a mistake. It was my fault Sherlock, I could have stopped it..." He leans in to the touch thinking of the child's parents, their faces as he told them.

Sherlock sighs. "John anything could have gone wrong. The operation could have been successful but he might have died after. Look at me John. It was not your fault don't ever think that." Sherlock tells him ad he starts to kiss his hair.

John closes his eyes and shakes his head "But him dying this way was in fact, my fault." He leans in closer, breathing in Sherlock's scent.

"John don't blame yourself. It was meant to be." Sherlock replies embracing John in a hug.

John hugs back, allowing himself to be pulled on top of Sherlock. "It was meant to be? Since when do you think that things were meant to be? You should have seen their faces, when I told them. His parents I mean... It was heartbreaking."

"John he is in a better place now. He has no more cancer so he won't be in pain. And if things weren't meant to be I would never have met you would I? How about we spend the night in?" Sherlock asks John hoping to cheer him up.

John smiles and holds him tighter. "Sure why not." John gets up, pressing a kiss to Sherlock's lips before sitting up, trying to shake the face of the little boy.

"You choose something we do ok? Whatever you want." Sherlock replies sneaking one more kiss before standing up.

John gets up, "I'll order Thai food, yeah?" Sherlock nods after typing something on his phone.

Sherlock nods at Johns question as he tells Mycroft what had happened and to make sure no one sued John. 10 minutes later Sherlock was dressed in his pajamas and night robe and sat on the couch waiting for John.

John walks back to the living room and smiles at Sherlock. "I love you, you know?" He says and straddles him, kissing him fiercely.

"I love you too John" Sherlock replies kissing back.

John pulls back, leaning his head against Sherlock's shoulder.

"Your so cute sometimes John. Like puppy cute." Sherlock says without thinking for once as he runs a hand through John hair whilst the other is drawing circles on his back.

John laughs at that, pulling back. "I'm puppy cute?" He asks, smiling widely.

"Yes adorable little puppy." Sherlock replies as he starts kissing John.

Stranger: John smiles against Sherlock's lips. "Well thank you Sherlock" He says before deepening the kiss.

Sherlock hugs John in a tight embrace. He starts to fall asleep and in a matter of seconds he is.

John closes his eyes and snuggles closer to Sherlock's chest. "I love you so much" He mutters as darkness reaches him.


End file.
